Hero(ines)
by Dressy99
Summary: Naruto Uruhara was normal. Really, he was! All you have to do to see him as normal, is ignore the fact hat he can turn into different heroines, all with super powers, and all of them with the attention of the male population. Shounen-ai, AU, OCCness, yaoi, T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well first off, this story is not beta'd, so I apologize in advance for any sort of mistake that you might find. English isn't my mother language, and editing has never been one of my strong points.

Summary-

Naruto Uruhara was normal. Really, he was! All you have to do to see him as normal, is ignore the fact hat he can turn into different heroines, all with super powers, and all of them with the attention of the male population.

Warnings-

Possible OOCness

Slow updates

Shounen-ai

Eventual MinatoNaruto- nothing that will scar you though!

AU

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**I do not want to deal with flames or complains about how much of a sicko I am. This is my story and to be fair, I put up warnings. It was your own fault for clicking the sorry if you****_ knew _****it had something you didn't like. If you are still going to flame me though, at least have the balls to sing with your name. Ja ne! **

Chapter one: Cursed Necklace

It was official. Life was against me. Now I know what your thinking, what could possibly be bad about your life? Or maybe, your probably just some emo kid for something. Well no, I'm here to tell you that life really does hate me, we'll that's what I think anyway. Let me start from the beginning, I lived with both of my parents and my older brother; both of my parents had impressive amounts of money because they both came from good families. To put it simply I was living the good life.

Again, what's so wrong about that? Well aside from the fact that I had abandonment issue, nothing much. That was before my parents were still alive. They died while traveling to meet a new client, in hopes of expanding the business; the plan ended up malfunctioning and they both got burned to death- if they where already dead when they fell.

I didn't really feel the lose for them, abandonment issues, remember? I was two at the time, so I can't really remember them to begin with, my brother though, is a different story. He was seven-teen at the time and he took the blow hard. He came back home from his studies over sea to come and take care of me, he still went through all his advanced classes and took on the role of learning everything he could about business. By the time he turned eight-teen, he was already handling the family business.

Throughout the whole time, I was taken care of, the problem was that I didn't really form bonds with anyone, only my own private teacher, Iruka, but never with kids my own age. My brother Kurama, also known as Kyubii, was always busy, but he somehow also managed to make time for me. It was during those moments that I learned to appreciate the few close bonds that I had. Both Iruka and Kyubii loved me to bites and that was all I needed.

I'm sorry I never introduced myself right? Well my name is Naruto Uruhara, I have blond hair and blue eyes, my skin is a nice natural tan and I have three particular birthmarks on my face. I have my mother's short structure and a slender build. I live with my brother, the owner of Tailed Beasts Inc. There is nothing particularly interesting about me except my appearance, and the fact that I don't have talent.

That right people no talent.

You are probably wondering- what is so important about talent? Well I don't know about you guys, but in my world, if you don't have talent you are nothing. Take the Uchiha family for example. They are known for producing some of the most talent people on the planet, be it sports or singing, whatever they did they mastered to the point that they would receive a gold medal if there were Olympics on said subject. Than there are those rare, unfortunate ones that have no talent. Those are usually the that end up being disowned if they are not 'satisfactory'.

I know, cruel right?

While not all the important families resort to such methods, they usually are never mentioned, or are treated like second class people in the eyes of their fellow clansmen. Now my brother would never _ever_ do that to me, but he was sure that the other families wouldn't be so nice to me. That's why I was homeschooled, so no one knew of my lacking. Now my brother, is by no means, ashamed of me, first off, it was me who brought the idea of being homeschooled. Second off, I don't mind, because of the simple reason that I'm helping my brother improve without my bad influence.

So technically speaking, the world forgot that I existed, no one has since my face since I was four years old and I plan on keeping it that way. I live in a mansion all by myself in the middle of the forest, the surrounding area belonging to us until the fence, where my neighbors land began. They were another well of family, with them having one of the best authors in the world and having the granddaughter of the owner of Senju Crops.

I know that I'm not bad off if I say so myself, because I know for a fact that there are people with lives that are a million times worse than me. You see my problems started with a necklace, my great(7x)-grandmother's necklace to be more specific. I always wore it ever since I could remember, it was nothing special really, it was just an oval shaped gem on a black silk choker that could be tightened of loosened. Nothing special, except for the fact that it could change color, going to a soft lavender purple to a shocking bright neon green before you could blink.

The one thing that I didn't know about the cursed thing is that it was, in fact cursed.

So I, Naruto Uruhara, second son of Arashi and Mito Urahara, am cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**-

Naruto Uruhara was normal. Really, he was! All you have to do to see him as normal, is ignore the fact hat he can turn into different heroines, all with super powers, and all of them with the attention of the male population.

**Warnings**-

Possible OOCness

Slow updates

Shounen-ai

Eventual MinatoNaruto- nothing that will scar you though!

Chapter two: Knightly Prince

The sun was shining down on the city of Konoha, especially on Konoha Academy of the Fine Arts. A place where anyone that was anyone went to sharpen their talent, only the filthy rich could ever enter this academy because of its high prices and excellent reputation. Konoha Academy was known for producing the best of the best, a fine example being Jiraiya Namikaze, world renown author and husband to Tsunade Senju and Father of the prodigy Minato Namikaze. Yes, Konoha Academy was the place where your future was sure to be bright if you attended.

The teachers were all graduates form the school it's self, so it was a sure fact that the education was the best. The school itself looked more out of a fairy tale, it spread for at least to miles and had expensive and valuable pictures and statues spread throughout the whole school. It was found by the richest men in that time, Harashimara Senju and Madara Uchiha, and is still at the top of the food chain. The plants were kept in top condition at all times, the flowers blooming like no other. All in all, it looked more like a fairy tail kingdom than an actual school.

Today, we find Minato Namikaze arriving at school in his expensive car that he had gotten as a gift form his parents on his birthday. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his skin was tanned and he was quite tall and muscular, no excessively, but enough to leave the imagination wondering. He was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of kaki-pants, a white bottom down shirt, a navy blue blazer with the school crest on the upper left shoulder, and to top it off a tie. Thanks to his looks, personality, achievements and his parents, he was the top dog of the school.

He was loved by all, even the little kids in the younger grades. This year was his senior year and he was ready for his future.

The bad thing was that when you are loved as much as him, you are hated just as much.

Most of the people (the guys) had some sort of jealousy toward him, even people that were not in the _country. _A of Kumo Academy was a fine example of this, a long bitter rivalry standing between the two of them. No one new how it started, but most thought that it was when they were 15, the day that Kumo for the fist time lost a a track race, Minato had come out on top and not long after A had made it his personal mission to beat him at anything that he could.

"Minato!"

He whipped his head around to see Kushina Uzumaki running toward him and he smiled at the sight of her. Though at first they had hated each other with a passion, they later form a hesitant friendship, which in turned into a strong bond. Kushina had long fiery red hair that matched her personality, she has a petite build, with pale skin and unique purplish-gray eyes.

"Hey Kushina!" He called back. Once she finally reached him, there was an awkward silence between them. They had dated for a time last year and than broke it of last summer before the start of the new school year.

Many had been baffled that they had stopped dating, they were the golden couple! It had been Minato who had broken it off. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with her, it was just that to him, everything seemed forced. The smiles, the laughs, the kisses, everything Minato had to force out of himself and he realized that he wasn't happy with her like he thought he would be. It came to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore and he decided to brake things off. They were still friends, but things are strained between them, nothing like how things used to be.

He mentally slapped himself out those thoughts, no need to space off.

"Have you been practicing your parts for the play this weekend?" He found himself asking.

"Yeah, have you been practicing yours oh knightly prince?" Kushina teased back.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault my dashing good looks got me the role of the brave and galant price." He joked back.

"You? Good-looking? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Your so mean. Well at least I'm not the evil witch."

That got him a punch on the shoulder. _Ow, _he thought, _she is a witch in the metamorphic and literal sense. _

They walked and talked and than they separated to their respective classes, never once knowing that the gears had been set in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I would like to thank ****_BlasterDark_**** for being my very first reviewer, I really appreciate it. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Warning(s)- **

Possible OCCness

AU

Eventual MinaNaru- nothing that will scar you though!

Slow updates

Chapter three- My Secret Garden

Naruto Uruhara usually did which ever of the next things during his free time- complete his homework, study, read, clean the house, or make himself something to eat. Not in that order, but that is usually what he did most days. The keywords being usually and most days. Today was not most days, and he had chosen to go out for a walk in the vast expense of their land, more specifically, to his very own secret garden. Quite literally.

He had found a road one time when he was seven, hidden behind a think hedge and covered by vines and dead leafs. Curious he had followed until he came up to what appeared to be left of rock structures, you couldn't really make out what it was before whatever destroyed it happened, but he was quite happy to have found a new playground.

There was a lake that was crystal clear and have plenty of koi fish, all of various colors and sizes. The fence that separated the land stopped at the edge of the lake, than began on the other side and kept going. You could see derbies of rock at the bottom of the lake, and many glittering rocks too. The land of the neighbors didn't have any sort of remains of anything, weather they were taken away or there never was anything there was still unknown.

What really caught his attention though was the door. It was on the biggest remain, around 10 feet tall and 10 feet wide, it had no lock, or doorknob, he could have never known it was a door to begin with if it hadn't had the words "_Door of-" _ingrained in the wood by kanji. That was something else that had his attention, the door of what? What could be behind the door that it didn't even have any means to open it? What had happened here?

He had tried to read the inscription many times, but the words were old with time and it was a miracle that he could read what he could. After an incident when he was 8 he never went near the door again. He didn't really remember the experience, everything was just too blurry, but after, he had just gotten an eerie feeling whenever he went near after what happened. It was like he was being watched whenever he got close and he had the strangest sensation to just _open the door. _He didn't know how he would open it, but he knew he could, it was like he was just a marionette, that he was just doing what he was wanted to do.

Something always stopped him though, weather it was one of the fishes jumping, a rock falling, or birds chirping, something would always stop him and he would than just walk away.

That never stopped him from going though, he had just learned to keep his distance from the door. He took care of all the plants that grew there by watering them, and just talking to them when he was lonely. There were flowers of all kinds, some he didn't even know of, rice grew there along with vegetables and fruits. Neither Kyubii or Iruka knew of this place, and that was why this place was his secret garden.

No one knew, but him knew of its existed and it was technically a garden, so why not?

He just wished that he had someone to share it with. He cold have asked Kyubii or Iruka, but they just didn't seem like the right person that he should share his heaven with. He always felt save here and he knew he was save, like he had his very own knight taking care of him.

He snorted, he sounded like one of those girls in cheesy romance movies. Naruto went over to the flowers next to the old Sakura tree and started to talk to the flowers there.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a long and stressing day of school, Minato made his way to his room after greeting his parents. He was bone tired from football and play practice, and all he wanted to do right now was to take a nice long bath and go to sleep. But he had to deal with the monster called homework, so he pushes his wants to the back of his mind and went on to finishing whatever he hadn't already done at school. He was dome in record time and than changed into some lose jeans and a t-shirt. He glanced at the clock and inwardly cursed.

6:34. He still had plenty of time before his bed time and he had nothing to do. He decided to take a nap when he felt the familiar warm sensation throughout his body. That made him stand up with renewed energy. He was there.

Minato ran out of the house like the hounds of hell were after him, hearing his mother say to take a jacket and took one before he left. Minato ran down the path that he knew like the back of his hand and got there just in time to see him sit down and start talking to the flowers on the farthest side from the door. Good, he was safe.

He was about to take his usual spot and watch him like always, when he stepped on a twig. Usually that wouldn't be enough to catch his attention, considering the distance that he was from his current position, but it just so happened that he fell face first into the dirt. The sound was loud enough and he wiped his head around to where the sound had come from. He kept staring and Minato started to get nervous, what if he saw him? Not only would that look bad from him, was still in the dirt after all, but he was pretty sure that he would say something that he would regret.

With his stupidness, we would probably blurt out that he had been watching him since he (Minato) was 8.

_Yeah, that'll end well. _He thought.

Minato was praying to whatever kami was listening out there, when he was saved by the bell, or in this case, a squirrel.

He looked up from his position and mouthed a _Thank you _to the sky. By this time the squirrel had already had its appearance and thankfully the boy had thought that the noise had come form him.

_How naive. _Minato thought, _A squirrel couldn't have made that much noise, how can he be so trusting? _He saw the boy pet the squirrel and it happily let its self. Minato couldn't help, but feel a spike of jealousy toward the squirrel. He squashed down his feelings as soon as he realized that he was jealous of a _squirrel. _The same squirrel that got to be petted by The Boy, but still it was just a squirrel.

Minato stayed on the ground for a few more seconds, before he deemed it safe and got up. This time he carefully made his way to his usual spot so that he could watch he more closely.

Minato could do this for hours on end (he had so before) just watch The Boy for hours on end and never get bored. It was fascinating just watching him, how his hair moved, how his eyes sparkled, the way he talked. Everything about him, just captivated Minato to no end. He still remembered the first time he saw the boy. He had just turned 8 not even two months ago when he had felt it.

_Minato was a very happy child. His birthday had came and his parents had thrown a HUGE party for him. He had gotten so many presents! The onl__y thing that had ruined his party was that is parents had invited tomatoe-head's parents and by that extend, tomato-head herself. He just couldn't stand that girl! Always calling him a girl or a Princess! He was not a princess! He was a knight like in the story his mom used to tell him! And he was very manly, thank-you-very-much!_

_Since his parents were watching him tough, he couldn't call her a cow or a Tomato-head back. Besides his dad told him that if he was a man he should just take it and ignore it. Anyway, he was getting off topic. Today he had gone outside to play put in the yard with some of his toys, when he felt it. He felt like he was warm all over. It felt really nice and he didn't want it to stop. _

_So he started fallowing his gut. Whenever he would go on the right direction the feeling would get stronger and whenever he was going the wrong direction it would get weaker. After many turns and when he was just about to go back because his feet hurt he saw him._

_There was a lack and on the other side was a boy who was pushing against a rock. Minato though that the boy was crazy, why was he trying to push a rock that was way bigger than him? Than he noticed the pics of wood that was on the rock. Maybe the boy was trying to take it off? Who knew, the boy was strange._

_Than Minato looked at the boy for the first time. He was hair so bright that Minato's eyes stayed to hurt, he was waring a white shirt with neon-orange knee-length shorts. Wow, he was going to get a headache for staring at him so long. For some reason though, Minato felt something for the boy, even if he could only see The Boy's coloring and not his face because they were to far away. Minato didn't know what he was feeling, but he did what he felt was right, he sat down and started to watch The Boy. He didn't know that that would be the first time out of many._

Many times indeed, Minato thought, _around 11 years of just sitting here and watching him, what kind of stacker am I? _

He still remember the day when he found his reason for still coming here, even if he never spoke to The Boy, with vivid clarity.

_It was around mid-August, and Minato was heading to the lake once again. He had been doing this for the past year and some months so he knew the way, he took his time today, just walking his way there, when he felt cold fear grip his stomach. Out of instinct he ran toward the lake, and as he got closer. He kept running going against his instinct that told him that he should turn back and never comeback. He has to get there?_

_But why? Why did he keep on going back aside from those stupid warm feelings? Why go back if he never he even talked to the boy? He shook his head. Those thoughts were not his! He would never think that! Would he? No of corse not, he would never think that._

_He ran faster than what would he possible for a boy his age, becoming nothing, but a yellow blur as he ran. He was getting closer when he heard the scream. His heart stopped the second he was on the edge of the lack and could see what was happening._

_The door (he had found that out during one of his visits) was slightly open, just enough for that thing to come out. It resembled a tentacle in appearance, it was pitch black in color and was currently dragging the struggling Boy closer to the door. Minato didn't know how he knew, but he could not let that thing get the Boy!_

_Minato shot into the water and crossed the with only seconds to spare. As he swam he could feel something weighing down his right hand and getting heavier by the second. As soon as Minato was within distance he jumped onto the ground. _

_The next few things happened to fast for it to be possible. Minato remembered running to the Boy, grabbing his hand, tugging him towards him and slashing at the black tentacle with whatever he had in his hand. Minato remembered to blood that came out of the slash that appeared on the tentacle, he remember that thing going back and the door shutting as soon as it went in. What Minato remembered most though was when he yelled as if he were possessed-_

_"I'll never let you take him! I'll always protect him! Even if it means giving up my own life!"_

_The words felt like they were his and not at the same time, but Minato knew he meant them so he took them to heart._

_Minato felt his chest get wet, and he looked down to see The Boy sobbing onto his chest. Minato put his arms around him, and noticed that the boy was surprising warm, not bad warm, but pleasant type of warm. He crawled back, still holding the boy close to him and started telling him soothing words, like when he got hurt and his mother told him that everything would be okay._

_Minato didn't remember how long he stayed there, but he stayed until the sobs stopped and there were only deeps breaths. The Boy had fallen asleep. Minato, for the first time, saw his face._

_The Boy was tanned, darker than his own skin, with 3 horizontal lines in each of his cheeks, though his eyes were closed Minato knew that the boys eyes were a breathtaking blue. Minato took of his jacket and wrapped it around The Boy, who snuggled closer to him. Minato blushed not expecting the action, but felt oddly light thank to it. _

_Minato moved quickly and left the Boy by the Sakura tree. Minato had just gotten out of his sight when The Boy woke up, no longer having his source of warmth. _

It wasn't until after he left, and Minato thought it over, that he found out that his clothes had stayed dry, even if he had through himself in the lake and that part of the fence hpad somehow vanished to let him through, than just appeared again. Minato came back every time he felt the warm feeling after that, because he realized that as crazy as it sounded, he wanted to protect The Boy with his life. He wanted to be close to him, and just be with him. Though Minato was consider a genius, he never once realized that he was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: some of you might be wondering the ages of Minato and Naruto right now and that is completely my fault because I wasn't being specific about their ages, well Minato right now is 19 years old- his birthday is on Jan. 25, Naruto is 18- his birthday is on Oct. 10 so Minato is older than Naruto by at least 9 months, maybe a little less. Kushina's birthday is on July 10, since the school year already started and right now it's around the beginning of October, Kushina is already 19. Kyubii right now is 33! Hope that clears it up. If you have any questions just ask. Ja ne!**

**Warning(s)-**

**YOAI****! **

Eventual MinaNaru - nothing that will scar you though!

AU

Possible OCCness

Slow updates

Chapter four- Possessive Overprotective Older Brother

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

To anyone that knew the business Kurama Uruhara, AKA Kyubii, he would appear to be a sly, and cold man that took advantage of all opportunities that were presented to him and that was true. Kyubii was known for using anything that he had to get the upper hand and was not below playing with people's heart to get it. It was easy to, because many women would give their right arm to get in bed with him. He had his mothers blood red hair (which he kept long and messy) with his fathers ruby-red eyes and tall structure.

It was only true though for the people that knew 'business' Kyubii, as Naruto had so adeptly said it. For the people that new the real Kyubii though, he was a funny (if perverted), older brother. There were only 4 people in the world that would see that side of him, two of which were buried six-feet under and the other two that had no social life. One was his brother's private teacher, Iruka Umino and his brother himself, Naruto. Iruka lived in a modest house, and he came over everyday at exactly 6:00am to teach Naruto and left at 4:30pm.

The man was a genius, not only because he was smart, but because he had made what no other teacher could- he bonded with his little brother. That had been the only reason that he needed to hire him, out of all teachers that he had interviewed and left alone with Naruto, Iruka had been the only one that made the 4-year-old smile. There made been one candidate that he disliked with a passion, some Mizuki something-or-another. Kyubii had talked to the man for 5 minutes-5- and he had now that this man was not to be trusted. Apparently, Naruto thought so too.

Not even 3 minutes with the man and his little brother started balling his eyes out. Maybe that was a reason why Kyubii still hated the Mizuki to this day. Another thing that not many knew about Kyubii, was the fact that his baby brother was still alive. Of course people knew that he was an older brother, everyone just thought that his brother had died with his parents on the airplane.

Kyubii would do anything to protect Naruto form anything. Even if it meant breaking Naruto's trust in him, he would do it. That was how unconditionally he loved his older brother.

Kyubii never really had any special bonds growing up, expect his parents. He knew that no kid wanted to be his friend because of him, they only saw the money and a great connection that he would be in the future. Kyubii could also feel the jealousy, the hatred and anger. Not like what most people felt, that they just thought that they knew, Kyubii could sense all their negative emotions. He knew he could sense negative emotions, just one thing in the list of his many secrets.

At first Kyubii had thought nothing of it, just something that would pass. When it didn't he told his parents, who in turn to,d him that it was nothing bad and he was special for it, but he should keep it a secret. So he did and it had saved him a lot of grief and his life on some assassination attempts. He had gotten used to the fact that everyone had negative emotions, his parent included, but most of the time it was not directed at him.

Than his baby brother was born. When he first saw him, he felt nothing. That had never happened before and shocked he went closer to stare at him. Again nothing. There was absolutely _nothing. _Nothing bad was radiating off of him, which again was surreal.

It wasn't the first time he had seen a baby, he had held one before around the same age as his little brother, but even then there was always a sense of sadness coming off of the baby. Every other kid that he had ever meant had something about them that made Kyubii be able to sense them, just small bites, almost specks that didn't exist, nothing like the adults, but there was _always _something there.

His little brother on the other hand, had nothing.

He went up to his mother and shakily asked if he could hold him. His mother let him and for a second all Kyubii could do was stare.

_His chubby and red, _was the first thing he thought.

Then the baby opened his eyes to revel stunning blue that stacked him in. The baby started at him, and he just stared back, then the baby smiled, an adorable toothless smile, and Kyubii opulent help but smile his first real smile in ages.

"His name is Naruto, Kyubii," he could recall his mother saying to him, "and now it's your job to protect him okay? You have to protect him because he needs you, yes?"

_He needs me. _Kyubii than realized and from than on he promised that he would be the best older brother in the world. A promise that he has kept form that day and had no intention of breaking.

Kyubii was not scared to admit that he was possessive or overprotective, for that matter, but Naruto was the most important thing in the world for him and he would go to hell first than to let anyone take _his _baby brother away form him. To this day, whenever Kyubii went to visit Naruto, he still couldn't feel him, and Kyubii thought that to some subconscious level, that was the one reason why he was so hell bent on protecting Naruto from the world. He would not let the world turn Naruto into a bitter and angry person. He would make sure that he was not able to sense Naruto!

"_Kyubii, sir, the meeting is about to begin. You are needed down there." _The voice of his assistant cut him off of his musings.

Kyubii inwardly groaned. He didn't want to deal with the fools right now! Even with his mind telling him not to, Kyubii clicked the bottom and replied back-

"Thank you, Miku, I'll be down there shortly." There was a pause before he asked, "Do I have any appointments after the meeting?"

_"No sir, you would have the rest of the day off, except for your paper work."_

"Good keep it that way, I plan on going out."

_"Yes sir."_

Kyubii's day had just gotten brighter. He could go visit _his _little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: some of you may be wondering when the action starts, well it's in this chapter.**  
**Warning(s):**  
YOAI!  
Eventual MinaNaru - nothing that will scar you though!  
AU  
Possible OCCness  
Slow updates  
Chapter four- Mr. Magician  
**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**__****chapter 5: **

Naruto was coming back home, after saying goodbye to the squirrel and seeing the sky darkening. The garden was a good mile away form the main house, but since no one was there, he took his time. It wasn't until Naruto was close enough that've saw that the lights were on. Strange, he remembered turning them off. If they were on that could only mean one thing though, Kyubii had come to visit. It took him a minute to let the information sink in.

Oh sweet Kami! Kyubii came to visit him!  
He ran faster than what he had ever ran before, his nii-San was here! Naruto zoomed up the stairs, opened the door, ran again and tackled his brother in the kitchen.  
"Kyubii! Why didn't you tell me you were coming you Baka? I could have made you something! I could of come back for my walk sooner! Why are you so insensitive?! You know I don't mean that! I love you! In a brotherly way, just so you know! I wouldn't commit insect with you, no matter how good looking you are. So anyway, what brings you here?"  
Kyubii blinked once before smiling and hugging his little brother back.  
"Well, I needed to get away for the paperwork-I swear it multiplies like rabbits!- and if I didn't get out of there I would have snapped the neck of one of the idiots there. I also really wanted to see my baby brother though."  
"Don't call me that! I'm not a baby anymore! I turn 19 this coming Friday! That's less than 3 days for now!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say kid."  
"I'm not a kid!"  
"Are you still in school?"  
"Yes."  
"Than your a kid. End of discussion."  
"But-"  
"I said end of discussion."  
Naruto pouted. "Your such a mean nii-San. I'm sure no other person has a nii-San as mean as you."  
Kyubii smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. We older siblings love to bother our little brothers."  
"And we younger siblings are not scared to tell on the older ones, because we know we will get away with it."  
"Ha! And who are you going to tell? The police? I think you need a better excuse to make them actually do something to me."  
"Who said anything about the police? I was talking about Iruka. You know his a sucker for my puppy-eyes."  
"You wouldn't dare! That man can yell for hours! I want to know how he can hold his breath for so long! With the lugs he has, he could probably beat Zabuza Momochi!"  
There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Naruto's laughter.  
"What's so funny you brat?"  
"Just imagine! Who would win, Iruka the man with lugs of steal, to Zabuza, gold medal winner on the swimming portion of the Jounin exams?"

"50 on Zabuza."-Naruto  
"Your on! 50 on Iruka, you just made me 50 dollars richer!"-Kyubii  
"You want to eat dinner?"  
"Sure! I'm up for pasta!"  
30 minutes later you find both brother eating dinner in comfortable silence. Naruto was fidgeting, unsure weather or not to tell Kyubii what he wanted for his birthday. In truth all he wanted to do was go out and watch the play he kept on hearing about. It was all over the news on tv, something about the students at Konoha Academy making and producing the play. In truth he found that to be absolutely amazing, people that were around his age, making a play that would be broad casted to all of fire country, possibly the whole elemental nations? That amazed him to he'll and back.  
Must be grate, having talent that makes people smile and laugh. I wish I could do that. Naruto thought.  
"What's wrong?" That snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. He looked up and saw Kyubii, concern showing in his eyes. Naruto gave his brother a small smile of reassurance. Kyubii didn't buy it though.  
"What's bothering you?" He asked again.  
"I was wondering if you... Would give me permission to... Go out on my birthday and watch the play at Konoha Academy." Naruto looked down as he finished playing around with his food. When the silence continued he looked up and saw Kyubii with his mouth hanging open, small bites of food falling of and hitting the plate with a splat sound.  
Naruto was waiting for an answer, and Kyubii was trying to get his mind working again. His little brother wanted something.? When I'd that happen? Naruto never asked for anything, not for Christmas, much less his birthday. Even when he was little he never asked for toys, so Kyubii knew he couldn't say no to him. The first time he asked for something and Kyubii always asked him what he wanted, Naruto always responded with a simple "nothing".  
He was hesitant to let Naruto out there alone though. What if he was kidnapped, or killed or raped? He shook his head, he was being paranoid! That would never happen not with so many police officers running around the city at all times. So albeit against the idea he started speaking again.  
"Sure you can go, but you must be home before 11:00pm and you better be careful."  
Naruto blinked at his brother, not believing his ears. He was letting him go? To the city alone?  
"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my nii-San?"  
Kyubii have him a flat look. "Naruto please dot make me change my mind."  
"Wait, you really are letting me go?"  
"Well yeah I trust you. If anything happens, you have your cell-phone to call Iruka or 911, you also know Iruka's address right? So as long as you don't get in trouble and promise to behave I see no reason to not let you go. Besides, what could go wrong?" Kyubii had no idea why, but he thought he had just jinxed the situation.  
Naruto broke out into a simile that would put the sun to shame. "Thank you! Don't worry, I'll wear my black clock so no one can recognize me!" Naruto stood up and left to his room, leaving the half eaten pasta on the table.  
Kyubii signed. He picked up the plates and put them in the sink, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around just in time to see Naruto stand on his toes and kiss him in the cheek. Naruto left as soon as he came, and Kyubii just smiled. His little brother could always make him feel better.

The next 2 days went much slower than usual for Naruto. He couldn't seem to sit still even when he tried his hardest, this annoyed Iruka to no end. After constant hits in the head with no improvement on Naruto's concentration, he just gave up. Besides, Naruto had worked really hard this past weeks, Iruka thought that he deserved a brake. He need one himself  
"Iruka-sensie is something wrong? Your more cranky than usual. Did something happen?" Curse Naruto and his ability to read people like a freaking picture book. It wasn't like Kyubii-sama's freaky ability to read people's intention, and it was only Iruka because he spent most of his time with him, but Iruka still hated it. He could also read Naruto, but anyone could read him because his eyes always told the truth.  
Iruka groaned. "A guy moved into the flat across mine. He is so annoying! With all those dogs he has I haven't been able to have a decent night's sleep in days, and his blunt rudeness and to top it of he is a pervert! Every time I've seen him he has his nose stuck in on one of those Icha Icha books!"  
"Ah. So you have a crush on him? Iruka-sensei I didn't know you swung that way!"  
Iruka choked on air. "What are you taking about? Didn't you hear me? I hate that guy he annoys the living fudge out of me!" Iruka's face was red, from anger or embarrassment Naruto couldn't be sure.  
"You also said that the lady at the end of the hall annoyed you, but I don't see you complaining about her. Admit it Sensei, you have a crush on the guy! So what's his name, what dose he look like, should I tell Kyubii-nii-San to get the bodyguards ready? I'll ask him to make a background check on the guy, don't worry Iruka-sensei! That guy won't hurt you! I will make sure he goes to jail and rots there if he dose anything to you!" Naruto finished his passionate speech, fire burning in his eyes.  
Iruka was interesting shade of red,green, yellow, but his face was also pale.  
In Konoha Academy of the Fine Arts, Kakashi Hatake, AKA Professor Hatake or Kakashi-sensei, couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. He stopped talking about the lesson.  
"Sensei are you okay?" A student asked.  
"Why do I feel that my life just got really complicated all of a sudden?" Was the only reply the students got.  
The students all shared a look.

Naruto was looking around in wonder. The city was amazing! There were so many colors everywhere! He was wearing a pair of lose black jeans, with a black t-shirt, his favorite orange hoodie, with his black converse. He had a black cap on covering his sunshine locks and the hood of his black clock was up. Even with the sun shining, the October breeze cooled him down. Naruto decided that since there was still an hour left before the play actually started, he wold look around. He had found a nice Ramen stand called Ichiraku, and eaten there. His first blow was free, after he had told the owner Teuchi-San that he had never had ramen before.  
To put it simply, he fell in love with ramen and was going to go there every chance he got.  
Now Naruto was going in the direction of Konoha Academy, passing through a park, when he heard it. At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. After he heard it a second time, Naruto stopped walking and listened hard. He heard it again and he started to fallow it. As he got closer and deeper into the forest area of the park, people started to become far and few between. It came to the point that there were no more people and he could finally hear the noise clearly.  
Someone was crying and by the sound of it the person had been crying for a long time. He bushed to some bushes to find a tilted boy, around 12 years old, crying and holding his leg. Next to him there was a broken branch of a tree, it didn't take Naruto long to figure out what happened here. Naruto walked up to the boy, who he noticed was wearing a huge scarf. If wasn't that cold, but he was warring a thick black cloak when the sun was out, so who was he to judge someone else sense of style?  
The kid finally, noticed him, and tried to stop his tears. "W-who ar-e you-u?" He asked.  
"Do you need help?" Naruto ignored the question. He walked calmly to the boy, so that he didn't scare him. The boy let him get closer, but Naruto could still see the fear. "Don't worry, I just want to help you."  
When he finally got close enough he saw the swollen leg, with purple and yellow bruises. "What's your name?"  
"Konohamaru." The newly dubbed Konohamaru answered back.  
"Why didn't you yell for help Konohamaru?"  
"My friends Undo and Moegi, went to get help, but they still haven't come."  
Naruto wanted to do something, anything to help, but he was scared that if he touched Konohamaru he would end up hurting him more. Naruto slowly brought his hands down on Konohamaru's leg, giving him a chance to stop him if he wanted to. He gently put his hangs down, when he felt a pull on his gut. It hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Naruto didn't know what was happening, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the gasp. He turned to look at Konohamaru, when he saw his hands glowing blue.  
Wait a minute... HIS HANDS WERE GLOWING BLUE!  
Was about to start freaking out, when he noticed that the bruises were fading. Naruto kept his hands there for a bit longer and sure enough the leg started healing, slowly going back to normal. Naruto started to feel dizzy after a while, his vision getting hazy. He took of his hands, only after he was sure that Konohamaru was okay. Once he did, Naruto's hands stopped glowing. Naruto felt unexplainable weak and exhausted.  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Naruto looked over to see Konohamaru looking at his leg in wonder.  
"I-" he was about to say 'I don't know' but changed his mind, the kid wouldn't believe him anyway. "I know magic." He finished lamely.  
"So your a magician!? That is so cool! Thank you Mr. Magician! My leg doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you! Oh the guys are going to be so jealous! I got to meet a magician!"  
Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle. He ruffled Konohamaru's hair, getting a yell of 'Hey!', "well see you later, got important things that need to be done."  
"Bye!"  
Naruto ran out of there faster than what he could say "ramen".  
5 minutes later, we find Minato Namikaze being lead to where Konohamaru was injured. Only to find, said "injured" child jumping around with a look of wonder on his face every time he looked at his right leg.  
"I thought you said he had hurt his leg?" Minato asked Undo and Moegi.  
"He did." They both said.  
"He doesn't look hurt to me." Minato went to Konohamaru, who started to talk at fast speed as soon as he saw him. Minato, as fast as he was, couldn't keep up with what Konohamaru was saying.  
"Okay, okay, slow down, what happened? I thought you hurt your leg?"  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? Mr. Magician came and healed my leg! It doesn't hurt anymore!" While the "Nina squad" as they called them selves talked. Minato's mind was going a mile a minute.  
"Hey Konohamaru how did-" that was when he noticed his watch. It was 6:30, meaning that he only had 30 minutes left before the play started.  
"Oh no! Got to go! See you guys later!" Minato ran out before he could hear their replies. If he was late Kushina was going to kill him or maybe Kakashi-sensei would make him go to detection with Guy-sensei. He ran faster at that thought, _oh hell no_.


End file.
